


To Each Our Own Country

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [23]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock cannot fade into a crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Each Our Own Country

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["Country of the Future"](http://listen.grooveshark.com/#/song/Country_Of_The_Future/23112218) by Mirah.

When possible, they go away from the Academy, the Presidio. They sit across from each other on a transport to Berkeley. Nyota leans close as they talk in quiet tones.

They have curry in a tiny restaurant where the air is thick with spices and wander used bookstores. Nyota reads aloud from their selections as they sit outside of the only cafe they've found with authentic Vulcan tea blends.

Spock cannot fade into a crowd. Nor can she, when she's with him. She's never wanted to.

Nyota ignores questioning looks and rests her head against Spock's shoulder as they stroll.


End file.
